


Reflection (~Markson)

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Everything began with Jackson saving old lady thay is deaf,from getting hit by the car that was rushing.In return he gets a necklace  that started weird events.Jackson's life was getting weirder and weirder  to the point that kept on seeing shadows and boy reflected in the mirror glass or any kind of shining object.He was sentenced on summer school as he did all answers correct but his teacher occused him of cheating.Well one good thing about summer school is that he got to do research on a restricted room which always got him wondering...





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson woke up like every morning to his mom's yelling for him to wake up.He got that he needs to wake up but every morning is getting harder for him to wake cause he stays too late and he needs to wake up too early.Only weekend were his free day when he could sleep properly.

He unrolled him self from blanket and got up as he took his black tanktop and went to bathroom  
to shower.After that he dressed himself up in black hoddie and grey ripped pants as he got downstares.

-Morning-His mum said as she placed a plate on the table in front of a Jackson.

-Morning-He smiled and kissed his mom's cheek as he sat down.

-So today you have your maths exan right?-His mom asked as she places the rice in his plate.

-Yeah.-Jackson replied as he took his chopsticks and took few bites of his rice.-You know I'm gonna fail.

-Why you say that?You worked so hard to fail.-His mom knew he's gonna fail but it was all because Jackson was nervous when it came to written tests and even if he knew anything he forgets cause of over presure,aiming at success.

-Mom,I'm failing and that's it.-Jackson said glancing at his watch on the wrist as his eyes widened and he jumped from the seat.-I'm gonna be late see ya mom don't be mad.There is summer school too.-He said hurriedly kissing his mom on the cheek and wqving good bye as he exited.

-He's impossible.-His mom giggled as she tried to pick uo dirty dishes.

-I'm gonna be late I'm gonna be late...FUCK MY LIFE.-Jackson was running down the street more so down the hill at incredible speed.Teacher's words echoed his head'Who gets late even one minut,won't be able to participate on the exam.'.And Jackson even tho he know he'll go to summer school didn't want to fail without trying so he rushed so fast as he came to the crossroads where semaphore was GREEN on the display.Jackson calm down it just gonna take 1 minut to turn red relax Jackson relax.He was running in his spot glaring at the green spot on the display waiting for it to turn red.C'mon,c'mon.He glared straight to see one old woman on the other side of the street carryong bag bigger than she was,seemed heavy,as old lady was small,and had red scarf aroumd her neck and on her grey hair.Ohh god I wish I could help her but im late! Jackson looked at the display to see green light slightly disapper,red instead glowing on a display as he started crossing the streets and so did granny.

What distracted Jackson was the car that was rushing towards granny in full speed not seeing the red light on display.Jackson thought that the car may stop but as car was comming closer Jackson knew it was impossible for anypne to stop by pedestrian crossing in that full speed if not starting to slow down at least 20 meters from the spot.

-Ma'am get off the road!!!!-Jackson screamed but granny doesn't seem to hear him.-Ma'am!!!!-Fuck fuck fuck!!!!!Jackson rushed in full speed the granny and before she got hit, jumped taking granny in his embrace and throw them on the other side of the street where granny previously was.

-Are you fucking nuts!!!!!!!-Jackson screamed at the car who rushed by nit even stopping to check if people there are okay.-Dumb ass!!!!!!!!Who gave you licence!!!! -Jackson cursed as he turned to see granny on the floor collecting her stuff that fell from her bagg and Jackson stopping her to take her hands in his and ask her if she is okay.She looked at him in confusion as she kinda tried to read from his lips.Ohhh she deaf....oh god why didn't I learn that sign language when I could...Jackson cursed to himself.He took a notebook from his back pack and pen writing 'Are you okay?'And granny smiled warmly to him as she wrote 'thank you' under Jackson's question.Jackson smiled and got on his feet helping granny got up and collect her stuff.Oh no 10 more mins and Im late....dang it!!! He took a paper and wrote 'you should be carefull,drivers here are nuts'As he smiled and granny took him for his wrist in a way to tell him to wait a momment.She got trough her bag and pulled some necklace with a crystal hanging from it.Red crystal that kinda reflected rainbow while getting sun rays from above.Really pretty necklace hugged with golden metal to make support and turn it into pendant that could hang from nacklace.

 

She offered him a necklace,Jackson at first was confused but granny took his wrist and placed the necklace in his palm.Jackson waved with his hand in an act of 'oh that wont be needed'But granny didnt take no as an answer as Jackson smiled again to the granny and waved cause he was in a hurry.

He reached the school 2 mins before the bell as school front door were locked.What the fuck???Who locked it.He put nacklace around his neck cause he apparently felt that it was the safest place to put it as he started researching and looking if there is anyone to unlock it for him.

I failed...omg I hate this!!!Jackson was about to give up as he heard door behind him unlock and Jackson jumped and turn to see noone but door were still opened.He didn't think of who opened it nor were they maybe blocked he just rushed in,climbed the stairs and entered the clasroom last minut cause bell rang as he entered breathing heavily.

His teacher was kinda suprised to see him as Jackson smiled.-You may take a seat Mr Wang.-As jackson did.YES I MADE IT IN TIME!!!!GOD SEES ME!!

He seated him selft next to brown haired boy.And gave him a small smile.-Jackson why you late??-Boy asked whispering.

-No talking!-Teacher said as he gave bot Jackson and the other boy printed test and glared at both especially Jackson.

-I'll tell you later Jae.-Jackson reolued opening his test.Feeling nervous a bit,but what was weird he felt his arms trembling but after 3 seconds they were calm,he lookedat the test scrolling the question they were blurry to him.He couldn't read any single one of them.What the fuck????They were blurry and Jackson was sure he couldn't see anything around him but yet his arm moved on their own taking a pen and writing an answers down...HUH???WHAT IS GOING ON???????Jackson questioned him self his sight blurry but he could feel his arm moving and writing an answers down.But the answers were only comming to Jackson's head like they were printing to his brain very detailed and correct as Jackson was reading them in his mind.His sight was now clear again as he realised that he hasn't move from his spot pen was on the closed test and his hands were in his lap.What the actual fuck was that?????

-Already giving up Wang? -Teacher asked smirk on his face which irritated Jackson the most.

-No sir I was just thinking.-Jackson replied as he took the pen and opened the test,he felt calm as he read every question and every single one was now in his head,everything that was printed in his brain was there.Every answer as he started fillimg the lines gaps and circle the correct answers.

-Class you have 10 more minutes.-Teacher said and everyone got paniced cause there were like a 5 pages of the test noone would succeed fillimg and Jackson looked at the teacher a bit worried,stress over tak8ng him of thinking will he make it or not.But agai in 3 seconds his fear disappeared and he wrote faster than ever not even thinking what to write just writing.He was filling last question as he checked the clock 4 minutes before the end.

Okay this is weird.I filled each question so detailed.I never saw those formulas but they seem to fit.WTF IS HAPPENING WITH ME!!!I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN UP ON MY LEFT LEG!DUMB JACKSON DUMB!

-Okay class exam is over put you pencils down.-Jackson did it and everyone around him complained and let some angry and sad sighs.

Teacher started picking up the papers ofthe class some of the strugglingto give it and when he came to Jackson,Jackson offered him the test with a wide smile.

-Why you smiling Wang?Cause you'll go to summer school? 

-No actually I filled every question.-Jackson smiled brightly as Youngjae looked at him in disbelief.

-You filled every one of them?-Teacher raised his eyebrow and Jackson nodded.-Yeah sure you did.

-i am not saying that they are 100% correct but I m sure I will pass!-Why he was so happy bout weird things happening to him.

-Now Jackson no joke did you really filled every question?-Black haired boy behind Jackson asked with a slight confusion.

-I don't know how but I filled them all.-Jackson answered a bit worried.THE HELL HE NEVER FILLED EVERY QUESTION IN HIS SCHOOLING LIFE!!!!

-What do you mean you don't know how?You were studying right?- Youngjae added looking at Jackson.

Even if he tell them what happened they ll think he's nuts and just brushed it off like Jackson studied and just doesn't want to admit. -Yeah I studied,my mom got me teacher to prepare him,guess his good-he lied.

-Your mom needs to give me his number,cause I'm sure I'm ending up being in summer school...Ugh-Jaebum said as he scoffed.

-uhm...well...you know that won't be possible...-Jackson replied.

-Why?

-Uhm....he...he moved away!-Jackson said a bit quickly wanting to brush it off.

-He did?...Well damn fuck my life-Jaebum replied getting up from his seat.-Are you to up for coffee?

-I am!-Skinny boy wrapped his arms around Jaebums neck throwing himself all over the black haired man.

-Now who asked you?And eww stop throwing your self on me!

-No one I just invited my self ,I T A G G E D M Y S E L F A L O N G ,Do yOu mInD?

-Where is Yugyeom Bam'I need him to collect you.-Jackson said getting up as well as Youngjae.

-You mean!-BamBam pouted as he looked at Jackson.-You know he has dance practise.

-I'm just joking I don't mind you tagging.-Jackson said leaving the claroom as they all did too.

-BUT I DO!-Jaebum said as they exited.

Jackson ignored rest of the conversation as he looked at the necklace granny gave him.I was really pretty.

-Whoa Jackson I like your necklace-Youngjae said as he synced his pace with Jackson.

-Thanks some granny gave me it this morning.Some driver was nuts and tried to rush over her.

-What the hell??Was he dumb or blind not to see red on display?-Youngjae asked.

-I don't know,But he was rushing over the limit almost hit her if I didn't jump to save her.-Jackson spoke taking a strong grip on his necklace.

-Did you at least look at the registration number?-Youngjae asked.

-Nah not really...I was trying to calm granmy down,apparently she was deaf and couldnt hear me screaming for her to pull back.

-Deaf?Omg people should be careful out there.-Youngjae replied and Jackson smiled a bit.

-The necklace you have,they say for it that it takes of negative energy from you.-Jaebum said as he pushed BamBam from him.-Stop hugging me brat!

Takes negative energy from me??

-No I refuse!-BamBam replied and Jackson turned to look into some classroom that is never used in their school it would always have some black papers over the door window so noone would see inside it,it always impressed Jackson and he always wanted to enter it but it was restricted for the students.

At the moment he was about to turn and look straight he caught some shadow passing in the room the brightness of the room illuminatimg the shadow that passed the door window and Jackson was caught staring for a moments going towards the door.

-C'mon Jackie I'm hungry!-BamBam pulled him for arm and Jackson shook his head and turning to leave with others.What the fuck is wrong with this day.

They left the school and Jackson once again turned to look up at the classroom windows that was restricted nothing weird bout it as he shook his head and turned to leave.But what he didn't see was the shadow looking at his back while he was leaving,Jackson having no idea what's going to happen.


	2. Ch 2

-Bish can you stop clinging on me it is gross!-Jaebum said as he once more took BamBam of him.

They were in the caffee they usually went after school it was small simple caffee in their town,town wasnt big so caffee wasnt big too.It was small with 6-8 table and 4 chairs with each table that was square shaped.Walls were baby blue with some pictures of nature or tumblr style pictures and there were small plants next to counter where they order a coffee or any other drink except alcohol that was not provided or order some cake,muffin and other sweets.There was glass that was separating café in two so there was backwards seats and front seats.Like 4 tables in front and rest in a back of the café.Counter was in a front right next to glass door to another part of café.

-No!Why so much hate?????-BamBam asked as he pouted and Youngjae laughed.

-Go clinge on Youngjae he doesn't mind.-Jb said and Jackson was just looking at his coffee not paying attention what everyone else said.His energy was on a minimum.Jackson drink that coffee bro you don't want wild and sexy Jackson Wang to look like zombie!Jackson thought as he took a sip of his coffee as he looked at Jb who just hushed BamBam and switched places with Youngjae so he was sitting next to Jackson.

-What's wrong with you?You don't seem hyper...-Jb asked tossing one arm around Jackson's shoulders shaking him a bit.

-I don't know,I feel tired.-Jackson said as he leaned on his elbows.

-When you fell asleep last night,pardon this morning?-Jb laughed as Jackson looked at him under eye.

-4 am...-He replied sinking his head into his palms to rub his eyes,tiredness just caught up with him,he ran this morning,he had test this morning,he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

-Why you tag alone if you are tired bro?You should go get some rest.-Jb said as he sipped his strawberry yogurt.Best yogurt in the town.

-I'll endure till we all finish our drinks don't worry.-Jackson said yawning his glare for a moment towarded to the other part of café.He saw boy.When he appeared there?Huh maybe I didn't notice when he got in....Damn I'm too tired for this.Jackson growled.

Boy had honey brown wavy messed hair that was turning into gold straids due to sunlight falling trough the window.He looked at his face.Omg his cheeks look so squishy!!!wtf wait Jackson calm your inner gay!!!!Boy had smooth skin as Jackson could say from a far,his pink hoodie was too big for him as it exposed most of his collarbones,his hands tiny holding a book.Boy seemed too focused on a book as Jackson scanned him from head to toes.Jackson inhaled ckosing his eyes as he yawned before turning to the rest of them.God please make me pass that test,3 years won't be able to make up for my lack of sleep.I'm born tired....Ehhhhh...Jackson it is your fault after all,you go from Im going to sleep at 10pm to the one more chapter of fanfiction in 3 in the morning  
...Dang it! 

He looked at his coffee before taking 2 sips of it,it went cold cause Jackson stared too much at it and not tried to drink it while it was hot.Yuck perfect,now 3 dollars went to waste...He pushed his coffee as he listened to the convo BamBam and Youngjae were having Jb looking as annoyed as Jackson but not saying anything.

-Sorry guys but my eyes are not in my control.I'm heading home.-Jackson said as he got up.-I'll see you tomorrow.

-Reading till late?Huh?-Youngjae asked as he smiled and Jackson nodded.

-You should really leave that reading dor few days and get some sleep.-Youngjae said as BamBam had puzzling look.

-Okay I'll try.-Jackson said as he went to the counter giving the girl behind it 3 dollars.He thinks it is easy to leave reading,when it is constantly pulling you in that hell of fanfictions...ughhh.But before he could exit the café he glanced to the other side behind the glass but boy that was there 4 mins ago wasn't there anymore. _Okay I really need to get some sleep.I didn't notice when that boy left.He was cute...JACKSON YOUR GAY IS SHOWING CALM TYSELF!_ He shook his head waving his friends goodbye before he exited.

His head was heavy to bare with as he entered his house and was warmly greeted with his mother.-So how was it honey?-His mom asked.

-Weird....-Jackson muttered to him self as he took his shoes of.-It was good...for some reason I think I did it well....

-Really?-His mom furrowed her eyebrows but Jackson knew if he said yes and give ger a hope that he may not be going to summer school she'll get disappointed when he actually fails tomorrow so he changed his mind.-Nah I'm failing for sure.-Jackson gave her one forced smile before kissing her cheek and passing more so penguin walking to the couch in the living room.

-Well....summer school is not bad...I guess -His mother replied with unsure tone as she sat on the sofa across the couch.

Jackson made himself comfortable on the couch stretching his legs as far as posibble as he sank into couch leaner throwing head behind sighing.

-Well except that I won't get enough sleep,and will do nothing cause our teacher doesn't want to bother us with tests,he has no life so he wants most of us to go to summer school and have no rest.-Jackson talked to him self.

-Hush Jackson hush-His mom scolded.

-I am right!Man doesnt have wife nor husband,nor girlfriend nor boyfriend.NOT EVEN A PET!!!!

-Well some people choose to live alone and that they don't need anyone so don't judge him.-His mom replied as Jackson sighed and decided that he is to tired to have an argue 9r more so discussion with his mom so he let it be.-Kay he's happy lonely potato forever.

Well okay it makes sense that he's single.He has no hair,no charm,no sympathy ,well he has nothing except that arrogance towards others...Well not all people have good hair like I do...Jackson smiled at his thought getting trough his hair eyes closed hisbhead still resting on the leaner of the couch.

-I can't believe what happen this morning!-Jackson immidiatelly got uo having an urge to talk to his mother about what happened.

-What happened?-She gave him puzzling look.

-Well some nuts driver was riding full speed while red was on display,he almost hit the deaf lady!!!

-Is lady okay?-His mom asked concerned.

-Yeah she's fine I moved her before he got to hit her.BUT THAT BRAT DIDN'T EVEN STOP TO ASK IF SHE IS OKAY OR EVEN APOLOGISE!!!!

-Jackie don't stress over that,I know it is awful and terrifying but aren't all people like that these days?I stopped driving cause of people like that.

-I know mom but,he rushed 100km per hour I can swear on that,I regret not seeing that registration number.Those people needs to be reported! 

-Jackson you know that if you report them you are getting your head into bag?Only thing we can do is keep quiet and watch if we wanna be safe in this town.

-Ughhhhh I hate small towns!!!!!-Jackson growled again leaning behind crossing his arms.

-It is important that that lady is safe,and nothing else is more important than that.-His mom spoke as she turned the TV on and got the news on the display.

-Yeah you're right,she even gave me necklace in return.I told her that it isn't necessary but she insisted.-Jackson said pulling the necklace from under his shirt to show it to his mother.

-Oh it is pretty...I saw those before,theu absorb negativness from you and change color after that,at least some of them do.

-Youngjae told me the same.-Jackson smiled at the necklace as he put it under his shirt again and covered him self with a blanket as he laid on the couch slowly closing his eyes.It was usuall for Jackson to get home and fall asleep on the couch and not his room cause that was time he was with his mother,and he kept her company everyday,when she watches the news.

TV was set on medium as Jackson was slowly following every news that were told on tv.He would fall asleep along the sound.

_-Breaking news!  
Car was found in the XXXXX river at the end of XXXXXX street where crossing roads is.Car seemes to be there for quite some time,as there was noone in there.The display was showing that car drove 115km per hour when it lend into water._

Jackson looked at the screen since he was curious about weird stuff.Like every teenager he was in that period of life that je was intressted in murders,serial killers,accidents,cults even tho he never spoke with anyone bout that.He was secretly intrested.But he didn't know his eyes will go wide when he saw the car o the screen that was took out of the water.IT IS SAME FUCKING CAR I SAW THIS MORNING!!!!!!

_Luckyly there was no corpse in there.Local police think that the car either was empty or if there was any person in there,was probably dragged by the stong water of XXXXX River.Police pray that it is the first case,cause it would be sad for a small town like this to lose more people.There will be more information bout the car in our next news that will be held at 7pm.Till than stay informed and have a nice day._

-Oh that's sad...I hope car was empty and that people are safe...-His mom muttered leaning behind with concerned look.

-Yeah....really sad.....-Jackson replied absently,not believing that he just saw.Was that freaking car that I saw this morning.....?He shook his head at the thought .Not possible that one looks ruined and all the one this morning looked new....Wtff Jackson you need rest,you are imagining things shut your fucking mind and stop imagining....I really need sleep....-Jackson sighed as he turned his head away from the TV covering his self even more with blanket.Hopefully I'll stop being weird when I wake up....


	4. Ch 3

Jackson woke up to notice something odd.Room had baby blue walls and sheet under him were so fluffy and squishy as he opened his eyes to look around.White wood cupboard next to the bed with 3 drawers,table in the corrner of the room,white too as well as the closet door a cross the bed.Atmosphere was soft,and Jackson could feel it and didn't panic realising that it isnt his room.What?Huh?How did I end up here?Ughhhhh Jackson pray that you didn't sleep walked to your neighboor again....I'm so busted.Jackson thought as he got up from the bed slowly byt instead of exiting,something was wanting him to stay there and search the room.Jackson walked to the desk in the corner,which was in front of the window with navy blue curtains as he searched trough the books on the surface.They were placed on a top of one another in perfect line with some papers that were blank.Jackson got over them with his fingers,he didn't feel adrenaline of someone caughting him searching,or someone walking in.There was also a notebook on the surface,for some reason it was pink with teddy bear stickers on it,it looked old but there it was on the table.Whoa who's ever room this is,we could be friends....MY ROOM WAS NEVER THIS CLEAN!Jackson was amazed,he took a pencil from the table to do the click as he realised it is one of the technical pen Youngjae use to draw with cause he says grain is so thin so he can draw thin lines.Hey maybe this person draws too,where clould it be....hmmm....if I was a sketchbook where would I be????.....Probably in a store since i dont draw......SHUT UP JACKSON THINK!!!!!Jackson shook his head sitting on a white chair in front of a desk and red pillow that was on it was comfortable as Jackson started searching trough the shelf that was made from the extended frame of window.He was looking his finger trailing over the book covers until he found one with no title.Found you! Jackson hurrayed him self as he pulled the book out of shelf.Book was medium not big but not small either,light green covers with one pink stripe on which was written 'haruhana'(spring flower) and Jackson trailed over the title.Japanese???This is getting intresting....He admired the way book looked and how it was like looking like new even tho there was date when it was bought written on the first page.Bought in 2011?So 7 years ago???Whoaaaa this person really takes care of those stuff.....unlike me....poor ironman,he's left with no head the second day I got him. He carefully turned the next page of this book or sketchbook that really was it.WHOAAAAAA....OMG I WAS RIGHT THIS PERSON DRAWS PERFECTLY!!!!!! There were sketches with no color,actually the first one was cherry blossom that was half colored but purple from the flowers were dropping down the page like the color melted down the paper.Flowers were perfect on the top there were light pink flowers with red center that was gerting lighter and lighter as he was getting down the flowers were turning kinda sad and messed until the purple switched red and was dripping down.Guess person wasn't very skilled with colors so he/she didn't tried to color again.Following drawings were with no color,just pen,graffiti grain was light as person problably had soft hand while both writing and drawing that lines barely stood on the paper without getting erased.Next drawing was tree.One big naked tree in a middle of nowhere,wind was carrying fallen leaves from the tree away.This person really draws so good but...huh...Jackson stopped for a moment to feel weird inside of him,feeling he never got before,it was like being alone but not in a physical way,more like mental way.He felt his heart tightening,as one tear slipped eye.Huh what is this feeling...Why ....Why am I crying???Jackson you're going nuts....He said to him self as that feeling never let him,feeling was kinda familiar Jackson couldn't rememver from where until he realised.....Loneliness and sadness,the feeling of everything leaving you alone....Why the fuck I am feeling lonely....Omg not those memories again....he shook his head as he remembered how he was always left behind in his previous school.Noone wanted to play with him cause he was hyper,weird and liked to catch butterflies which wasn't so suited for boy.Jackson snap out of it dammit dammit dammit!!!!!!!!!Jackson slapped him self on the cheek turning the next page.Roses in flames???This is so ....ughh.....With that Jackson hit the table with his fist as hard as he could not knowing why,he felt sudden anger on something that happened but he didn't know what.This amger was sudden and was overpowering his straight mind,his eyebrows furrowing for some reason as his heart ached.WHAT THE FUCK JACKSON THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE YOU'RE NOT GONNA BREAK ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!Jackson yelled at him self as he heard crushing sound behind him as he snapped out of his anger his fist red and a bit bloody,as he outstretched his fingers and than again roll it into fist leaving sketch book on the shelf.What the hell was this hit on the table about.....Were they putting some drug in my coffee so I began going nuts???Shut it Jackson there is no drug in this town last 5 years.Crush.Again.Huh?Jackson towarded himself to the closet door,he hesitated to open it as he had really weird feeling bout the closet,it screamed anxiety and Jackson didn't want to have that feeling inside his body but he again opened the closet.Only things he saw were some leggings folded on the shelf above jeans and sweat pants and under that there were some sweaters amd hoodies.They all were too big and in soft colors,from light navy blue to matted pink and red,and some soft red sweaters and Jackson trailed his fingers over them.Most of them were made of soft cotton emitating pleasurable smell,almost like when Jackson's mom would do laundry amd than put the clean laundry on the balcony and it was usually emitating fresh smell of cheery or chocolate depends of what flavor his mom uses from time to time...Omgggg so soft,looks like some girl closet....but those are too big,almost my number of hoodie....could this be boy's closet????Omgggg why do I imagine tiny boy in this large sweaters???OMG IT WOULD BE SO CUTE TO HUGG HIM I ALWAYS WANTED A LITTLE BROTHER!!!I need to meet owner of this room...Jackson you are weird put it back and go home !!!!.....But this smells so good,is it vanilla or lavander???....mhmm.. ..both???....JACKSON THE FUCK PUT THAT SWEATER BACK AND GET OUT OF THE HOUSE THAT IS NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!Jackson again shook his head leaving baby blue sweater with heavy hard back and exiting the closet.But something again didn't let him to leave as he realised that whole room now smells on vanilla that Jackson really adored and almost sank into the smell as he approached the shelves that were next to door.Games,games,games,games,games.....okay this is definetly boy's room....or some really weird girl....I doubt girls play Mortals....uhmmm let's assume it's a boy....Jackson now went over tbe shelve where also were some plushies,and pictures put upside down so none picture could be seen.Jackson picked one up and his gaze was turned to now photo which was really odd.Blurry faces?.....What the hell?Who keeps blurry photos on the shelves...Jackson traced over the photo with his fingertips lightly like it was precious and like it will take away blurness from it but instead there was feeling appearing in his stomach that was kinda warm as Jacmaon unco sciously smile before letting tear slip his cheek and lend on the photo and there were few more as Jackson was smilling brightly.Huh???Why am I crying again??.....this is weird.....I am smiling too....what the hell....Jackson stop crying the hell stop crying.....Omggg...Jackson put the photo away clearing his tears and going to next shelf that was a mess,he saw A lots of action figures,both Marvel and DC heroes.He triednto get to the ironman figure in the back but not seeing broken glass as he stratched him self and he jumped with a yelp behind presssing the wound on his hand with palm of his another hand.Blood kept straming down his fingers,getting white fluffy carpet under his feet dirty.Fuck fuck fuck fuck....not carpet....omg Im so clumsy.....What the hell Jackson you should have just left the room apologise to people and go home.....but nooooooo your dumbass has to touch everything!!!!AND SEE EVERYTHING AND KNOW EVERYTHING NOW TAKE WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!!!! He rushed to the bathroom that was connected to the room splashing water cleaning his wound ond the arm.Dumb ass now explain thisnto your mother...and explain red dots on the carpet....okay red in is trand now?Right??....yeah people are definetly deciding that red is ruling the modern world this season.....He shook his head as he got small towel on the edge of the sink and wrapped it around his hand as he prayed to find some bandage in this small bathroom.He suddenly felt weird.Omgg not again.....FIRST I AM NOT A GIRL TO HAVE MOOD SWINGS EVERY MONTH AND SECOND WTFFFF IM NOT EMO.....EMOTIONS STOB IT!!!!Jackson sighed as he looked at his towel wrapped hand.Towel getting red color a bit as Jackson didn't kinda care bout the wound anymore.Instead he wanted to make more wounds on his hand. Huh?...This...wound seem to gets my stress out....Is this blood that is dripping actually my stress?....Is it okay to make more of those?.....It ....feels right....What if there was one more.....there will be more stress leaving my body .....right???That is a good thing.....they say that stress needs to be released....oh ....So if I make couple more of those on my wrist.....my stress will leave my body sooner???? Jackson opened the cupboard next to the mirror he was standing in front,seeing razor placed inside it like it was waiting for him.He took it slowly as he admired the sharpness of it and placed it on his skin. Okay we said one more ....not more just one....Jackson than looked in a mirror and for a bare second he threw razor in a sink,for one moment body felt like it wasn't his,it was out of his control as he was looking at the razor in the sink...What the fuck.....what...huh....dont tell mee....OMG WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME ....WAS I ABOUT TO CUT MY VEINS????????......DUDE IM LEAVING NOW FOR SURE,I WANT TO LEAVE THIS WEIRDNESS.....!!!!!! He cancelled a bathroom and went into dark room that was light before.Huh?Power out?....bish I'm scared of dark....but wait bathroom still has lights????Wtf is going on here......Jackson started to panic as the bathroom light closed too and Jackson screamed.WHAT THE FUCK I WANNA LEAVE THIS HOUSE NOWWW ....he screamed inside his head but the noise that he was hearing now made him calm so he can hear better.Sobs?....Okay those are definetly sobs....room filled with the sadness loneliness,anxiousness,depressiom that and it was really uncomfortable being there,also there was some comming from the bed and some anger comming from behind Jackson.Sobs again filled the room,light sobs that turned into loud ones,like someone was crying his souls out.Those are.....omg....those are boy's sobs.... -Anyone here?-Jackson asked and sobs continued.-Okay where ever you are hiding,please come out,I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. Jackson was still hearing sobs,mess of sobs comming from closet.-I know you are in closet come out I swear to God I wont hurt you.-Still only sobbing and no response as Jackson sighed and slowly walked over to the closet.As he approached closet he felt fear,as He started to tremble,but he wasn't scare,yet he was shaking and sweating,as he places his hands on a door ready to open it.-Don't fear,I won't open it if you are scared.We can talk like this.-Jackson said as he squated in front of a door but as he squated down he felt strong grip around his neck,choking him Jackson trying to fight but grip was to strong and Jackson closed his eyes filling a sharp pain in his stomach. -Nooo!!!!!-Jackson screamed as he got up and found him self on the couch covered in a blanket.Huh dream????What the hell it seemed so real????.....Jackson was breathing heavily and was all sweaty as he sit up on the couch pulling his hands to his eyes until one drop fell on the Jackson's bare leg.Jackson looked down to see blood drop on his leg.Blood???Huh????Jackson than looked at his arms seeing one of his hands fully covered in blood the same place he got cut in a dream.His eyes widened.WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!??!


End file.
